


Two Men and a Dragon Baby

by Boostergoldsmissingarm



Series: Earth-Boost [13]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ur local gardnart warrior is back at it, When bae adopts a child and is like help me raise it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boostergoldsmissingarm/pseuds/Boostergoldsmissingarm
Summary: Guy finds a baby. He decides to keep it.





	Two Men and a Dragon Baby

“Why are you holding a baby,” said John. Guy was indeed holding a baby. A very, very, green baby. With horns. And scales. Quite possibly a dragon baby. An unknown number of months old. Unmistakably a baby. Unmistakably in Guy’s arms, being held like it was the most precious thing in the world, or a very expensive beer.

“Why aren't you holding a baby?” Guy asked in a way that made it clear he was evading. John glared. Guy whistled innocently. John glared harder. Guy whistled at the same volume because he didn't want to wake the baby. John glared even harder before remembering two very important things: 1. Guy was the most stubborn man he had ever met and 2. he has shit to do.

“Tell me where you got the baby or I will fire you,” said John. He was not bluffing.

“I found it in a dumpster,” said Guy. “And?” said John.

“And it's mine now,” said Guy. That made sense. Guy had a habit of attracting damaged children. “Well, ours now.”

What.

 “Why is it ours? asked John.

“Because you're my husband,” said Guy. Guy had him there.

“I should've never gone to Space Vegas with you,” said John. Space Vegas’ real name was actually about 30 syllables and a combination of about four languages that humans couldn't speak so at some point Hal coined the name “Space Vegas” because it was essentially a small planet that was Vegas including, weirdly enough, Elvis impersonators. Guy had dragged him there about six months ago because he “didn't want to party alone” and about five months and 30 days ago they had woken up married and everyone knows you can't get a divorce on Space Vegas. Neither of them had really minded.

“Besides, who else am I gonna raise her with? Hal? He'd get her killed in a day,” said Guy. He wasn't necessarily wrong. Hal killed more fish than Sinestro killed anyone, ever. John shuddered at the thought of the responsibility of a whole human on his shoulders. Dragon. Unimportant.

“There's Kyle,” said John.

“I've made it clear that I want her to not die, and I think we all know how it turns out when Kyle gets close to a girl,” said Guy. That was fair. “Face it Johnny, there ain't anyone I trust more than you to raise this kid with me.”

John stared at the baby. He sighed. He sighed again even harder. And then he begrudgingly held out his hands to take the baby. “What's her name,” he said.

“I was thinking something badass like Doomsnake or Warrior Two,” said Guy. John was pretty sure he was joking. Mostly sure. Thankfully, before Guy could suggest another name like “Arkillo Jr.” or “Fuck Batman” like he had named the last two fish he had, Hal walked in.

Hal said, ever eloquently, “Oh shit, is that a baby? Kyle, get in here, they have a baby.”

“Oh shit, a baby? Let me see,” said Kyle. Kyle took a moment to see the baby. “That's a whole ass baby. Where'd you get him,” said Kyle.

“It's a girl,” said Guy. Kyle took a large step back. “And a dumpster.”

“What are you gonna do with it,” asked Hal, peering down to look at the baby. It stirred it John's arms and for one heart stopping moment he was afraid she would wake up and scream. But the movements subsided and she made a sound that might've been a giggled and he felt his heart melt.

“I guess we'll raise it as our own or some shit,” said Guy. Hal nodded like that was the obvious first choice. Kyle tried to take a small step towards her and Guy made a construct hand and started to push him away.

"Hey, before I'm, admittedly fairly, never allowed to see this child again can I make a name suggestion,” said Kyle, who was already being pushed out the door by all of them.

John looked at Guy. Guy gave him the face that clearly said “you know it's gonna be some anime reference.” John gave him a face that said “Let him have this.” Hal had a look on his face that said “what's for lunch?” Kyle was now in the hall and his face could no longer be seen.

“Fine,” said Guy, “How bad can it be.”

And thus Loona Naruto Stewart-Gardner was named.


End file.
